Ororo Monroe / Storm
Ororo Munroe or Storm is a member of the X-Men and one of the teachers at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. She is named leader of the team after Cyclops loses Jean and becomes depressed, and after Professor X is believed to be dead, Ororo becomes headmistress of the school. She can manipulate the weather and percept energy patterns. Biography 'Early Life' (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) Ororo Monroe was born around the 1970's and witnessed Team X attempt to massacre her village during their search for Adamantium, and watched as Wolverine left the team. 'Moving to the U.S' After moving to Harlem in 1987, Storm's mutation began manifestation as a blizzard was always surrounding her when strong emotions occured ( hate, sadness) and she would generate lightning bolts to defend herself from potential bullies as well as whenever she was angry and sad, the weather would always change to a stormy one, summoning multiple thunderstorms across the city. Because of being afraid for their daughter, her parents moved to Egypt with her where they would die during a street riot. Being a skilled thief, Ororo survived long enough to caught up the attention of Charles Xavier, who visited Egypt in search for new mutants. 'Joining The X Men and Aftermath' (X-Men) Ororo joined the X Men as a student and finished her studies there, becoming a teacher and helping mutants who are in crisis. She would become a last and final addition to The X Men until re-meeting Wolverine in 2000 and Rogue. She was also leader of The Omega-Squadron, including members Iceman, Shadowcat, Sunspot, Mirage and Chamber( who left shortly). She would kill her emotions towards humans but remain loyal to Xavier's School who gave her a reason to help others as well as taking out dangerous mutants like Magneto. She would also develop her abilities to the point she could summon thunderstorms out of free will and using the airwaves to lift her up, giving her a temporar flight ability. After saving Wolverine and Rogue, Storm became aware that Magneto needs to be taken out as well as her acting as a normal teacher in an apparently normal school. She would be near The Professor when senator Kelly reaches the X-Mansion at the time of his death and reveals herself to him that she's afraid of normal humans because of their violent nature. Kelly dies in front of her as she tries to convince Logan to stay with the team at the time he was heading to rescue Rogue on his own. She headed out with Scott at the train station and gets caught off guard by Sabretooth who lifts her up by the throat but she manages to free herself using a lightning bolt and blast him through the opposite wall. Although she nearly managed to escape herself, she had to take Scott out of the station as his visor was taken by Toad. 'Liberty Island' After Jean locates Magneto on Liberty Island, The X Men head out with the Blackbird as they use Storm's summoning ability to cover up while reaching the island. Storm is knocked off a platform by Toad while the latter engages her, Cyclops and Jean in combat. She then uses the air waves to lift her up and summons powerful whirlwinds that lifts Toad up though he uses his tongue to reach a pole, apparently saving himself until Storm blasts him with her lightning in Hudson River. She then joines the rest of the team in saving Rogue until getting restrained by Magneto. She tells Magneto that the radiation machine is a failure because inducing mutations in humans will only kill them, as she reveals Robert Kelly's death and Magneto doesn't complain about it as long as the humans die. He orders Sabretooth to guard The X Men while working on the machine using Rogue. Sabretooth fights Wolverine after the latter frees himself and Sabretooth gets blasted down onto a boat by Cyclops. Storm then uses her whirlwind to lift Wolverine up and rescue Rogue while Jean uses telekinesis to keep Logan stable in the air. After Wolverine succeeds, Storm along Jean and Cyclops leave with the Blackbird, leaving Magneto to his fate as he gets arrested. 'Tracking down the mysterious teleporter' (X2: United) Ororo returns to the school as a teacher after the Liberty Island incident and plans a class trip to a museum before finding out about their mission as the U.S President was almost killed in an assassination attempt by a teleporter. The Professor sends both her and Jean to track down the mutant as himself and Scott pay a visit to Erik to question his potential involvement in the given events. Wolverine returns to take care of the school while the Professor and the rest are absent and Storm manages to use her bolt on Nightcrawler and persuade him to talk about the recent incident after he is located through Cerebro. Nightcrawler states that he wasn't aware of what he was doing and that he was captured and submissed to an experiment by William Stryker and HYDRA. She then talks to Nightcrawler and they both find out that they're very similar in their former experiences though Storm would rather count on using her hatred as a weapon against the human opression as Kurt would fight his tormentors through faith. 'Battle in the sky' Jean locates Wolverine and the kids in Boston where they head out and soon after that, the X-Jet is being tracked down by two Air Force jets. One of the jets manage to launch two missiles against the Blackbird in spite of Storm's efforts of summoning a thunderstorm and multiple tornados and putting the respective trackers down. Jean uses her powers to the point she almost awakened 'The Phoenix' to disable the engaged missiles. When one of the missiles explode near the ship, Rogue is almost killed but rescued by Nightcrawler in mid-air teleportation as Magneto catches the ship and The X Men prepare their next course of action along with their old sworn enemy. 'Reaching Alkali Lake' and Aftermath The X Men manage to locate the underground Alkali Lake base and together with Magneto and Mystique they head on saving Professor X and Cyclops as well as putting an end to Stryker's anti-mutant experiments and plans. After Mystique infiltrates the base on her own taking Logan's form, she uses the main computer to track down the 'new' Cerebro ''chamber where The Professor is located. Storm and Nightcrawler head to the chamber and they teleport inside to find Jason Stryker who takes the form of a young girl and tries to convince them that The Professor is not there. Storm senses that something is not right and uses her blizzard to lower the temperatures so much that the entire chamber froze and Jason lost control of his powers, thus his illusions being cast aside. Kurt saves The Professor in time before the ceiling collapses and after they all re-group and return outside, Rogue flies the X-Jet and crashes it nearby everyone, hitting it by some rocks. Without anything to do, Ororo witnesses Jean's sacrifice in horror but saves The X Men by flying the ship in time before the flood destroys the jet. With no time to react, they head on to The White House and convince the president that Stryker is the one who blackmailed the entire operation against mutants and used unethical ways of achieving and accomplishing his mission, such as allying himself with the criminal organization known as HYDRA. By convincing the president, The X Men return at the mansion with Storm returning to her desk as a teacher, preoccupied by what the future may reserve for The X Men and mutants generally. 'Project: Wideawake (X-Men: The Official Game) Soon after Jean's death, Storm would initiate a young mutant squadron known as 'The New X Men, composed of Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Colossus. They would all train using The Danger Room but as luck would have it, one of Storm's oldest teammates, Henry "Hank" McCoy ( also known as "Beast") arrived while Professor X senses new activity in the abandoned Alkali Lake underground base while he sends Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler and Colossus to investigate. They would all realize that Lady Deathstrike survived the confrontation with Logan and Jason Stryker too as Deathstrike took control of the whole base using HYDRA agents to guard the Master Mold while attempting to activate it. Storm is captured by Deathstrike and the latter abuses her claustrophobia so that she begins to lose control of her powers under the anxiety and fear even when Logan tries to calm her down. In the end, Storm passess out due to exhaustion from the overwhelming fear of tight spaces while Logan is planning on reaching Tokyo on his own without thinking too much as it would seem there are bigger stakes involved. Later, Storm and Nightcrawler have to fight off and capture the mutant terrorist Multiple Man from trying to destroy a bridge and kill many innocent people in the process. After stopping Multiple, Storm along the other X Men arrive at Tokyo to stop The Master Mold while Xavier contacts Magneto through psy link to help them. When Master Mold is destroyed and Jason Stryker dead, The X Men return to the mansion once again and Nightcrawler quits as he considered The X Men leading violent lives and that he was a peaceful man and didn't want all of this. Professor X would accept Kurt's decision telling him that he will be always welcomed there. '''Return Of The Brotherhood and Rise Of The Phoenix (X-Men: The Last Stand) During a training session with the rest of the team, Storm becomes concerned about Wolverine's attitude regarding team work and while still grieving over Jean's loss, she would need time to reflect over her priorities as second in command. Professor X approaches her and names her official leader of The X Men as Scott is a lot more affected over Jean's death. Moments later, she finds out from her old friend Henry McCoy, that there is a 'cure' for the X-Gene for people who want to become normal again although full of resentment, she rejects the simple idea of them being different considered to be an ailment. A depressed Scott heads out to Alkali Lake to re-live his last moments along Jean while she appears near him and convinces him to take off his glasses after which they kiss, looking one in each other's eyes for the first time. During the kiss, Jean abandons herself to instinct and accidentally kills Scott. The Professor sense something horrible happening and sends Storm and Wolverine to the lake and recover Jean. After being brought at the mansion for care and after Jean escapes taking her "Phoenix" persona, Storm and Wolverine along with the Professor track Jean down at her old house while Magneto manages to do the same using Callisto's powers. The situation goes out of control as Wolverine fights Juggernaut and Storm has to take out Callisto as well as knocking Quill and Arclight out. The Professor is killed after trying to save Jean and Erik takes her to the Brotherhood, planning to use her against the human oppressors and the cure developed at Alcatraz by Worthington Laboratories. Ororo holds a speech at Charles' funeral while many attended and tries to hold the school by her own until realizing that Professor X's dream is to remain unfulfilled as many are scared by their own mutation and want to be cured, including Rogue. 'Battle for the cure at Alcatraz' Storm tries to convince Logan to remain with the school and the team but the latter tries to find Jean on his own, only to be captured by Magneto. Logan realized then that Jean wanted to join Magneto out of free will and he returned to the mansion while agreeing on helping The X Men that they will stop The Brotherhood as well as protect the innocent and bring Jean back as she is The X Men's responsibility. Beast also joins the team as they arrive during the heat of battle and Storm engages Callisto in combat once again, ending with her throwing Callisto against a fence and electrocuting her. Ororo would also remind Wolverine about team work as it would succeed against Magneto. After Shadowcat saves Leech who was the real cure and helps him escape the living hell, Storm helps everyone reach the suspended bridge and she holds her own against many of Magneto's new allies. Logan manages to reach Jean and kills her before disintegrating everyone while Magneto is 'cured' and The Brotherhood is defeated. 'Return to the X-Mansion' and becoming head-mistress (Aftermath) After the Professor's apparent death, Storm becomes the head-mistress of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters'' as well as offering multiple options to new students who join such as Leech ( the former 'cure'), Angel and many more. Beast is appointed by the President as the United States ambassador to the United Nations, while Logan returns to the mansion with the other X Men, helping Storm with her duties. '''Relationships, abilities & trivia #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Friend, teammate and possible lover. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor and leader. #Scott Summers / Cyclops - Teammate and friend. #Jean Grey - Teammate and friend. #Henry 'Hank' McCoy / Beast - Teammate, old friend and leader. 'Abilities' *''Weather maniqulation'' *''Energy perception'' *''Ecological empathy '' *''Resistance to the effects of the weather and extreme temperatures'' *''Flight due to airwave control '' *''Natural strategist and fluent in most African dialects'' 'Trivia' *Storm is one of the most popular X-Men although there is no solid relation between her and her claustrophobia in the movies while in the comic books she experienced a shock as an infant. Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Dark Phoenix Characters